destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ives/Dialogue
Greetings *"Warlock, right? I've tried to study your order." *"Ask your questions." *"At your service, I suppose." *"Now you'll see what a real Cryptarch can do." *"Hello, Warlock." *"At your disposal, Guardian." *"Go on, Warlock." *"At your disposal." *"Warlock, right? I've tried to research your order. Very secretive." *"Well then." *"Off you go." *"Yes." *"Let's see what you have." *"Warlock." *"Let's take a look." *"At your service, Guardian." *"The Cryptarchy is at your disposal." *"Watch closely and see what a real Cryptarch can do." *"I expect I can answer your questions." *"Ask away." *"Warlock, right?" *"Warlock! No..wait...Hunter?" *"Go on, Warlock." *"Let's see. That armor. You're a Titan! I know those sigils." *"Go ahead, Titan." *"Hello, Titan." *"Yes, yes. I recognize a Titan when I see one." *"Hello, Titan. Don't look so surprised. I know what you Guardians like to call yourselves." *"Let's see what you have, Titan." *"Go ahead, Titan." Sendoffs *"Back out there, Guardian." *"Are we done here?" *"Back to the shooting, I suppose." *"Is that it?" *"Go shoot at things, then" *"Until the next time." *"So, off you go." *"Is that all?" *"Is that everything?" *"Nothing else?" *"Off you go." *"Is that it?" *"Are we done?" *"Happy to decrypt anything you find on your journeys." *"Where calamity goes, I imagine you won't be far behind. Keep in touch." Idle (enter proximity) * "Yes?" * "I assure you, the Reef Cryptarachs are not the degenerate schismatics you're familiar with." * "You'll find that the Reef Cryptarchs are somewhat more competent then that Rahool." * "You must be here to help the Reef with its recent problem." * "I am Master Ives of the Cryptarchy, Master of the Palace Division." * "Ah, a Guardian." * "I am Master Ives, of the Reef Cryptoarcheologists." * "I am, by order of the Queen, at your disposal." * "Ah, good, I need muscle." * "Ah, a Guardian." * "What have you brought me?" * "I've been hearing things about...the hunt. How do you fair?" * "You've come all this way for true cryptoarcheology. How smart of you." * "Would you mind helping me with these crates...um...never mind." * "How goes the hunt?" * "The high Cryptarachs have dispatched me here to help you." * "The Queen's Guard are terribly embarrassed about this Fallen business." Idle (In proximity) *"Hm, perhaps you can help me." *"Why are you disturbing me?" *"Go hurt something." *"Let's see what you have." *"Nothing else?" *"Alright, you have something for me to look at?" *"Ah, one of the Queen's honored guests." *"I am at your service." *"Watch closely, and see what a real Cryptarch can do." *"Are we done?" *"The Queen has asked the Cryptarchs of the Reef to help you." *"Could be Jovian." *"Hello, Titan. Don't look so surprised; I know what you Guardians call yourselves." *"Yes yes, I recognize a Titan when I see one." *"Let's hear it, then." *"Yes?" *"Are you here for mindless violence? Then you want that fallen creature over there." *"Alright then, welcome to this crumbling backwater of the Reef." *"Do you have something for me to look at?" *"Well, I hope you have something of interest." *"Ah, you." *"Yes yes." *"It must be very hard to think on Earth. The gravity make your mind slow." *"I am at your service." *"One of Her Majesty's quests from Earth, I take it." *"Ah, Guardian. the Queen want everyone at your service, so here I am." *"Would you help me with these crates?" *"Get on with it." *"Come, come on!" *"The web of alliances between the Queen and the Fallen is almost as old and as complex as the Reef itself. You should be careful." *"I'm a bit pressed for time." *"I told the high cryptrachy that my research was too important to interrupt, but they wouldn't listen, so here I am." *"Does it surprise you to find the cryptarchs out here? We're everywhere, you know." *"If you wouldn't mind stepping back a little." *"My real field of research, of course, is the history of the cryptarchy, itself but the Reef cryptarchy is the true cryptarchy." Idle (Out of Proximity) * "Run the Ventris Cipher." * "Used to be so silent here." * "Anomalies in the data, I see the hand of the Nine in this." * "Oh, this a clever little puzzle, Rahool, but you can't keep me out." * "Rusty, get to the Archive hull, fetch Lector Shylas for me." * "Just as I always say, the Cryptarchs of the city are in dire need of leadership." * "Let's see, lets see." * "Oh, Rahool. Wait til you see what I do to your latest little theory." * "This creaking, ancient, rusty. I can't be expected to work here." * "Expand the parameters and run it again." * "It doesn't make sense, unless the Nine are toying with us." * "When will I be permitted to return to the Archive, hm? I've neglected my work long enough." * "Hopeless theoretical error. The city Cryptarchs get worse by the year." * "Ives to the Scriptorian. Sent me a Lector, one that can actually read House of Winters etchings." * "I can't hear the stars here. I have to get back to the labs." * "Compose a letter. Dear Master Rahool, no no no, Honored Master Rahool..." * "It points toward that Traveler. Claims it belongs to them." * "Ha, Look at this. Rahool, your brains have turned to mush since you left the Reef." * "Ah, of course." * "Creaky? Go back to my quarters and get my warm coat." * "Run the Champolian algorithm." * "Down to the docking bay with you Rusty. Pick up my packages." * "Send me some novices, stupid ones. I need some crates moved." * "It used to be so silent here." After Purchase * "Looks uncomfortable." * "It's yours." * "Interesting choice." * "I'd forgotten we had that." * "This horrible robot can show you to a fitting room." * "Mmm. I rather regret letting that one go." * "I suppose you should check and see if it's loaded." * "You Guardians, you come here, you take our finest things." * "I can't let this go cheaply." * "I wonder where we got this ''from." * "Very stylish, I'm sure." * "They don't make ''these anymore." * "Oh, it pains me to let this go." * "Not many of these left." * "No shooting on The Reef, Guardian." * "One of the novices can help you try it on." * "Looks like it fits, more or less." * "Better than being shot, I suppose." * "I'd forgotten we had that. A rare piece." * "Careful where you point that." References Category:Dialogue